


Hunger

by Grassy



Series: Job Opportunities [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feed the body, feed the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I actually wrote pairings this time around! Well, sort of. It’s just slight crushes - one of which you have to squint really hard to see - that are pretty much unrequited (or believed to be so, fu~), but still! It’s better than nothing at all, nya.
> 
> Prompt: 089 - She.

There was something about girls who baked that always managed to capture Tara’s heart. With Willow, it had mostly been cookies - and Willow **knew** how to bake a mean cookie - but even before her red-headed lover, all of the girls that had ever caught Tara’s attention knew how to bake. Sometimes it was cakes, brownies, or pastries, but never had she met anyone who seemed able to do it all.

Well…never before her death, employment as a Shinigami, transfer to Japan after Sunnydale’s destruction, and subsequent partnership with Watari Yutaka, JuOhCho’s resident mad scientist. At that point, she was introduced to the others working for EnmaCho’s Shokan Division in all of their inimitability.

Konoe-kachou, of course, who accepted her transfer and welcomed her into their division. Tatsumi-san, who prepared her as much as he was able for the differences in procedure in comparison to her old post. Watari-san, her new partner, the one who gave her the scoop on who was who and the basic outline to the living drama that was their lives. Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun, the odd pair that seemed to get along so badly that they were perfect together. Torii-san and Fukiya-san, the Hokkaido girls with the interesting (and somewhat alarming) desire to dress up Kurosaki-kun as a girl. Terazuma-san, who tended to avoid her as much as possible, just like he avoided every other woman (and Kurosaki-kun) other than his partner, Kannuki-san.

Kannuki-san… The beautiful girl with long, golden-brown curls, an impressive set of ofuda, and serious baking skills. Cakes, cookies, pies, brownies, and a number of other sweets; she could do it all, it seemed.

It was a minor fetish of hers, Tara recognized, that she was drawn to pretty girls that baked. Despite the hell that had been her life pre-Sunnydale, before those terrible and endless days after her mother’s death, the kitchen had been both their prison and their shelter. Between the cooking and cleaning (the **women’s** work, as her father’s voice sneered in her mind), Tara had learned magic from her mother, which wasn’t all that different from the basic theory of cooking, if one looked at it in such a way. The scent of fresh-baked goods always reminded her of those happy moments in which it was only Tara and her mother, surrounded by the scents of that day’s fare.

So meeting Kannuki-san was both a blessing and a - somewhat irritating - curse. The other woman was beautiful to look at, delightful to converse with, and an all-around lovely person to be around. On the other hand, Kannuki-san’s interests lie elsewhere entirely, which was something of a drag.

Not, of course, that such a thing would keep Tara from admiring the view of - or devouring the culinary masterpieces created by - the object of her affections. She was still, after all, a fully-functioning, hot-blooded woman.

Even if she was dead.


End file.
